Childhood
by Super Reader
Summary: That's okay," Kuki had said, "we can see each other at recess. That is, only if you want to." Wally had smiled and nodded. Number 48 of the 100 Theme Challenge


**Childhood**

A small girl with black hair pulled back into pigtails skipped along, humming an unknown song. She was smiling a smile so bright, it challenged the early autumn sun. Her name was Kuki Sanban and today was the first day of her second year at school.

She was old now, a big girl in second grade. Her parents had finally agreed that she was old enough to walk alone to the bus stop, a block away.

Smile increasing, she gazed up at the sky with all the innocence of a blooming rose. Kuki was brought back down to earth with a thud. Literally.

"Ow!" she cried, landing on the hard cement.

The person she had crashed into was also sitting on the ground, a bemused expression upon his face.

"Oopsies, sorry!" she said, hopping to her feet and holding out a hand to the boy.

He looked up at her and blushed, ignoring her hand and getting up unassisted. Kuki withdrew her hand, regarding the boy with big curious eyes. He was shorter than her, blonde hair in a mushroom-like style and green eyes. Yup, he could be friend material.

"Hi! My name's Kuki! Who are you?" Kuki asked eagerly.

The boy blushed again but this time said something.

"Mah name's Wally. Wally Beetles," he said in a soft voice, hitching his bright red backpack more securely on his back.

Despite the quiet tones, Kuki could detect an accent in her friend's voice.

"Where are you from? I'm from Japan, I moved here when I was 3. How old are you?" Kuki asked curiously, smile never leaving her face.

Before her new friend could answer she interrupted.

"Silly me, we don't have time to talk. We have to get to the bus stop! That is where you were going right?" she asked.

Wally nodded, only to have his hand grabbed by the energetic 8-year-old and dragged along in the direction they had both been heading.

"Well then come on!" Kuki giggled back.

Wally remained silent. He knew it would be useless to argue.

* * *

Kuki fidgeted all through class. Sure she loved learning but she loved new friends more. She and Wally had talked the whole way to school and Kuki had thought that he would have been in her class, but as it turned out, in their school there were two second grade classes. Wally was in one, Kuki in another.

_"That's okay," Kuki had said, "we can see each other at recess. That is, only if you want to."_

_Wally had smiled and nodded. "Sure. See you then!"he had said in that strange accent of his._

Kuki drummed her fingers on her desk until her teacher kindly asked her to stop. The Asian girl immediately stopped, and blushed slightly as her classmates turned to look at her.

"Sorry," she said quietly.

Her teacher continued the simple math lesson. Kuki fidgeted more (though without the drumming fingers), and waited for the class to end. It seemed many of her fellow students were doing the same. After what felt like hours, the bell rang, which the teacher said meant that it was time for a short recess before lunch.

Kuki grinned and stood up to follow the others out of the room.

Flowing into the playground where older students were already at play, Kuki looked around for her friend. Frowning as she saw no blond mushroom haircut, she circled around and around.

"Wally?" Kuki called, not too loudly.

A few kids looked oddly at her, but no Wally appeared. Kuki sighed went over to a tree and sat down under its leafy foliage. After a few minutes, a shadow fell over her. Looking up in excitement, Kuki sighed when she realized it was only Hoagie.

"Hi Hoagie," she said, not as cheerful as usual.

A slightly chubby boy in a hall monitor's uniform sat down next to her.

"Hey Kuki, you okay?" he asked looking slightly concerned.

"Yeah. I just can't find my new friend. We agreed to meet here at recess and I haven't seen him yet" Kuki said, sounding sad.

"Oh. What's his name?" Hoagie asked.

"Wally Beetles," Kuki said. "We met on the way to school and**-**"

A sudden cry interrupted her. She and Hoagie jumped to their feet and looked around. Kuki craned her head in the direction of a gathering of kids. Her eyes narrowed and then widened as she caught sight of a red backpack lying on the sidelines.

Grabbing Hoagie's hand and pulling him along, the girl ran over to it. She picked it up and looked it over.

"It's Wally's," she said nervously to Hoagie.

The chubby boy was already pushing away various kids, Kuki following in his wake. And sure enough, in the center of the crowd was a tall fifth grader, holding the hood of Wally's hoodie as the boy tried to get away.

"Teach you for stepping on my foot," the bully spat.

Kuki gasped and squeezed Wally's backpack harder as Hoagie scowled. Kuki then felt rage take the place of surprise and spread through out her body. She opened her mouth to unleash who knows what, but another voice came in place of her own.

"Let him go, Duncan," someone said icily from the sidelines.

Kuki's words were lost as she and the rest of the crowd turned to stare at the person brave enough to stand up to Duncan.

A boy, about medium height with messy brown hair was standing there with an annoyed look on his face. A dark-skinned girl was shaking her head next to him.

"Can't you learn to pick your fights a little better?" she muttered.

Kuki winced as the bully laughed harshly and shook Wally around.

"Who's gonna stop me Uno? You?" he said in a mean tone.

"Yeah. Scared?" Uno said bravely.

Kuki didn't know who he was, but she thought she recognized him from her class.

As if answering her, Hoagie leaned over and whispered, "That's Nigel Uno. We've known each other since kindergarten."

"Bring it on, shrimp," Duncan said, letting go of Wally's hood.

The short boy hurried to the sidelines, where he had seen Kuki. He looked ashamed.

"Are you okay?" Kuki whispered.

Wally nodded.

"Don't feel bad. Duncan's a jerk. Has been since he was in first grade" Hoagie said. "I'm Hoagie, by the way."

"Wally," Wally said shortly, still looking angry.

Kuki turned her attention on that kid named Uno and Duncan. Duncan had charged at the messy**-**haired boy. Uno stared at him before jumping out of the way in the nick of time. In fact he jumped completely over the tall fifth grader and kicked at his head. Duncan was sent sprawling as the whole crowd of people gasped in unison.

Duncan sat up, spitting dirt out of his mouth.

"Now, leave us second graders alone," Uno said fiercely.

The dark**-**haired girl went over to him, muttering. "Great job, now let**'**s go," she said, clamping a hand on his arm and pulling him away.

Duncan just sat there looking stunned.

Kuki grabbed Wally's arm and started hurrying over to Uno and his friend, Hoagie following behind.

"Um, excuse me," Kuki said in a cheerful voice.

The two turned around to look at them.

"Um… thanks for helping my friend," Kuki said, smiling sweetly Wally stood with his arms crossed next to her and Hoagie puffed slightly behind her.

The dark skinned girl smiled back and Uno nodded.

"Happy to help," he said, sounding pleased.

"My name's Kuki and this is Wally," Kuki added, talkative as ever.

"I'm Nigel Uno and this is Abby Lincoln," Nigel said nodding at his friend.

"Where'd you learn to fight like that?" Wally asked, speaking for the first time.

Abby and Nigel glanced at each other before Nigel answered.

"Abby's sister taught me. She's part of this thing called…"

"Ahem," Abby coughed.

"Er…nothing. Actually we need to go tell a teacher that Duncan was picking on little younger kids again," Nigel said hurriedly.

"I can do that," Hoagie said, puffing out his hall**-**monitor**-**clad chest.

Nigel smiled. "Ok, cool. Thanks, Hoagie," he said.

He and Abby turned to leave again, Hoagie and Wally turning in the other direction. Kuki looked at both groups.

"Hey! It's almost lunch time, do you guys maybe want to sit with us?" she asked very loudly, in Abby and Nigel's direction.

Hoagie and Wally grinned. Nigel and Abby stopped again and looked at each other.

"I think," Abby started slowly, "that that would be a lot of fun."

A sunny smile broke out over Kuki's face.

"Cool!"

The five kids then walked in the direction of the front doors, and Wally could be heard asking, "Can you teach me how to fight like that?"

The End

* * *

AN: Ok, I'm not sure how good that was, but I enjoyed writing it. Many thanks to Numbuh 212 for beta-ing. :)

I don't own anything to do with C:KND and probably never will, as it's ending.

Review if you want. Happy February!


End file.
